Urakaze
Quotes Seasonal Quotes |NewYear2015_Note = Also appeared on New Year 2016 |Fall2015 = 提督、秋やね。よかったら一緒に鎮守府の秋祭りに…。ん、忙しかったら浜風と行くけん…。うふふ、そう？うふふふ。 |Fall2015_EN = Admiral, it's autumn. Mind if we go the naval base's autumn festival together... Uhm, if you're busy I'll just go with Hamakaze. Eh, really? Ehehe. |Fall2015_Clip = |Fall2015_Note = As secretary |Fall2015_2 = 提督、うち、祭りの射的は得意なんや。どれが欲しいけ？うちが取っちゃるけ。まかしとき！ |Fall2015_2_EN = Admiral, I'm pretty good at these shooting galleries. Which one do you want? I'm gonna get it for you, just leave it to me. |Fall2015_2_Clip = |Fall2015_2_Note = As secretary |Fall2015_3 = まかしとき！ |Fall2015_3_EN = Just leave it to me! (Equipment 3 (Kai)) |Fall2015_3_Clip = |Fall2015_3_Note = As Kai (Equipment 3) |Christmas2015 = クリスマスじゃけーね。うちも色々作ってみたけいな。お味はどうじゃ？ |Christmas2015_EN = It's Christmas. I also made various food, please see for yourself. How's the taste? |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = |EndofYear2015 = もう師走になってしもた。大掃除終わったらおせちの準備も・・・あ、うん、うちに任しときぃ♪　ああ磯風？うん、手伝って。 |EndofYear2015_EN = It's already December. I've already finished with cleaning, so I should prepare the New Year's Food... Ah, yeah, leave it to me!♪ What is it, Isokaze? Yeah, I'll help you. |EndofYear2015_Clip = |EndofYear2015_Note = |Setsubun2015 = 提督？なんでうちに豆を投げるんじゃ？怒らんけぇ言うてみ？ん？んー？ |Setsubun2015_EN = Admiral? Why are you throwing beans at me? I won't get angry, so tell me. Hmm? Hmmm--? |Setsubun2015_Clip = |Setsubun2015_Note = |Valentine2016 = ウチ、チョコ作ったんじゃ。提督、良かったら、食べても、ええんよ？ |Valentine2016_EN = I made sum chocolate for ya. Admiral, if you'd like, want'a bite? |Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_Note = |WhiteDay2016 = え、これ…チョコのお返しに？ふ、提督…素敵じゃね。 |WhiteDay2016_EN = Eh, this is... in return for the chocolate? Fu, Admiral... how great. |WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_Note = |ThirdAnniversary2016 = 提督、三周年じゃけ！ほんま驚きやね！うちも嬉しいんじゃん！うふふ |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Admiral, it's da third an'versary! What a surprise! I'm also feelin' quite jolly! Ufufu |ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 雨… 梅雨じゃね。紫陽花の花、綺麗じゃね。うち、好きなんじゃ。 |RainySeason2016_EN = Rain... oh, the rainy season. The Hydrangeas, aren't they pretty. I love 'em. |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = }} Character Appearance * Urakaze, wears a white and blue button-up serafuku with a yellow neckerchief (similar to Yukikaze) and rolled up sleeves on top of a Kagerou-class standard pleated skirt with simple white socks under everything. On her back is her rigging which she wears sideways. Unlike most of the Kagerou-class, she wears elbow gloves. She wields two pistol-like guns, one resembles the standard 12.7 cm twin gun, the other resembles an Anti-Air gun. * She has medium-length blue hair with twin buns topped with a sailor hat, and blue eyes. * Similarly to Hamakaze, she is noted to have unusually large breasts for her ship class. Personality *Urakaze speaks in the Hiroshima dialect. She is very friendly with her Admiral/Commander and is always helping them with their work; in battle, however, she is one of the more aggressive members of the Kagerou-class destroyers. In some of her seasonal lines, it is revealed that she is very good at cooking, and she even helps Isokaze in cooking dinner for the Admiral as mentioned in the latter's 6pm hourly line, due to Isokaze's terrible cooking. Trivia *Sunk by USS Sealion 65 miles (120 km) north-northwest of Keelung, Formosa (26°09′N 121°23′E), on 21 November 1944. She sank with all hands. *She was hit on her magazine by one of 3 torpedoes that were fired against Nagato. Nagato avoided them after noticing the 3 torpedo hits that subsequently sank Kongou. *Her name means "sea breeze" or "sea wind". **Her name was first carried by a 1915 two-destroyer class leader. Urakaze was the only Urakaze class ship to serve Japan in 1915, her sister (Kawakaze) being sold before completion. Category:Destroyers Category:Kagerou Class